middle_earth_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Thranduil Oropherion
A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! - Do not show the enemy mercy, as they will show you none. - Said by Thranduil during the Battle of Mirkwood Appearances The Elvenking sees no shame in dressing as befits one of his station. There is seemingly no modesty in him, and every stitch is crafted for one singular purpose - to impress. Thranduil’s wardrobe might be called by some excessive, for he dresses to match the seasons. In spring, green is most common while in autumn he prefers tones of bronze and auburn. Even his crown changes with the seasons, in spring a crown of woodland flowers, and in autumn of berries and autumn leaves. Personality Thranduil comes across as a formidable warrior and a strong leader; both wise and benign, but also possessing a weakness for gems and the safety of his kin. While the elves of Mirkwood have been described as more dangerous and less wise than their brethren, and while in many ways it is true, Thranduil is in possession of his own type of wisdom. The wisdom that is born of experience and strife. Not one to give sage advice to strangers, nor to guide the weary in their proper path, rather any council received from Thranduil is more blunt and pointed. Really, you should know better than even to have asked. But more than wise, he is clever and cunning as only an elf can be. Rather than use the wealth of experience gathered over his vast lifetime to guide and nurture, he will quite often use it to gain an upper hand, to lead an opponent into conversational pitfalls and allow them to be the authors of their own demise. Thranduil is an experienced and skilled fighter. Though he has seen less war than some of his other elven brethren, he dedicated his youth to the honing of his skills with both blade and bow. As such, he is also quite protective of his people, willing to go to great lengths in their defense, though he does not always seem so on the outside. He takes very seriously the responsibility to which he has been entrusted. He is the only elven ruler to maintain a realm without the aid of a ring of power. The years have made Thranduil a master of his composure. Often, what one sees on the outside does not match what he thinks and feels. Thranduil can be both arrogant and uncompromising, even in the best of circumstances. There are few whom he respects well enough to even accept advice, and fewer still whose advice he is likely to follow. This has left him to his own devices for far too long, and with no one against whom to weigh his decisions, he has become haughty when faced with any suggestion that he may be wrong. Backstory Thranduil had sent his wife ahead with a number of his household guard with the full intention that she arrive safely in the north sooner rather than later. But their party was ambushed by orcs and the queen kidnapped and taken to Gundabad. It was not until Thranduil himself came north, expecting to find his queen already overseeing their new home, that he discovered what had happened. What hope he might have had in her rescue was quickly crushed when a scouting party returned home bearing her remains. The death of his beloved queen was more than Thranduil could bear, and compiled with his failure to protect both her and his realm, he withdrew into solitude, and for a time there were very few that could draw him from his grief. But like all things, time lessened the wound, though it never fully healed, and Thranduil strengthened his borders and turned his full focus upon defending what was left of his people. Accomplishments in current roleplay * Passing the crown of Mirkwood to his Kin, Legolas and Alannah * Becomes the Grand Ada to Ainion, Prince of the Woodland Realm * A treaty with Erebor * Dies protecting his kin in the Battle of Mirkwood * Being met by Oropher and Raina in the white halls of Valinor * Meeting Mandos to pass judgement * Being sent back to watch over his Kin with a freed heart and healed body * Journeying to the heart of the forest to find his Elk Relationships in current roleplay * Legolas Thranduilion - His only son * Queen Alannah - His daughter-in-law * Ainion and Raina - His Grandchildren * Celelas Thranduiliel - His oldest daughter * Katena Thranduiliel - His youngest daughter * Elrond Peredhel - His oldest and most loyal companion (Lover) * Thorin Oakenshield - An old foe who he now, after apologising, does not bother with * Lady Morgan - Thorin's wife. * Galion - His oldest and most loyal servant, he has time for this elf, though he may not let it on. * Melduir- The one who put braids in his hair, Thranduil is indifferent toward this one. Category:Elves Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Admin Category:Male characters Category:The Woodland Realm